


Blue Gloves and Liquid Gold

by Iyatiku



Category: Glee, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: AU, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyatiku/pseuds/Iyatiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is a newly arrived Literature student to Oxford on an expedition for Wisdom and Knowledge. Blaine is a well traveled geographical journalist. Neither of them expect that, as they both fall deeply in love with the city, to fall for each other as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Gloves and Liquid Gold

**Author's Note:**

> A crossover of two of my favourite pieces of fiction right here, and something I thoroughly enjoyed mixing up. I hope you enjoy it just as much! (and for anyone unfamiliar with Philip Pullman's lore I would suggest you go grab the His Dark Materials trilogy ASAP. It's honestly a gift to the world of literature and fantasy.)

The first thing Kurt Hummel settled on the moment he stepped into England was simple: this was not New York.

_It was better._

Grander, richer, more magnificent and more breathtaking than he could have possibly imagined, even with his vast knowledge of countries and their politics. His imagination had stirred somewhat of a prude, upright and awkward society. What he found in its place was a country bursting with creative energy; enough inspiration to keep his busy mind at work for the length of his stay, if not the rest of his life.

What he saw in the journey between Cornwall and London after he landed however, was nothing in comparison to what he was greeted with in his new home city of Oxford.

Regal, majestic, new and old at the same time. Fragile like a deep breath into oxygen starved lungs; sturdy like age old wisdom. And wisdom was something Kurt had set his life on track to gain.

New York was…New York. It was new, it was young. Like a child grasping at knowledge with mud smeared hands. Not to say Kurt didn't adore his home with every fibre of his being, but progress for the sake of progress had started to stretch his patience thin. He was a learned man, and the brand of knowledge America took an interest in seemed like a feeble attempt at replication. Moving forward in Oxford meant moving backwards, and that, Kurt thought, was the most marvellous thing of all.

His fox daemon stirred, bright fur ruffling as she stretched out beside him. Kurt shook himself awake, looking around himself to gather his bearings. The study around him was piled high with boxes and an open case stood leaning against the door frame. He took a deep breath, squinting out against the sunlight falling gently across his face. Stiffly, he mimicked his daemon, pushing himself up and out of the chair and waiting for her to follow him through to the front of the apartment.

The house was shared between two inhabitants. One being himself, and another yet to show his face. He had been informed that his neighbour was also of American origin, and had excellent references. It was all to Kurt's liking. The rooms he occupied were on the smaller side, but well furnished with plush settees and quaint chestnut tables expertly placed throughout. A clean and well designed bathroom sat adjoined with a bedroom containing a four poster bed and a view like he'd never seen before. Honestly, he was lucky to have gotten the funding he had. Rather cunning of him he thought.

"Artemis." He murmured, not really planning on saying much more. Sometimes to merely say his daemon's name aloud brought him the courage he needed.

He may have been dreaming of this day all his life, but that didn't help in dissipating the fear he had been harbouring for almost two weeks prior. The creature in question leapt up onto the chintz armchair stood next to him and nuzzled into his hand. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I fancy a walk."

"Me too." She replied, voice flowing silkily over the words.

He peered out over the city as it glowed orange with the setting sun and sighed.

"This is a glorious place Art; I think we can do good things here."

"We could do good things anywhere" she dropped down onto the floor "now can we go find a park?"

The evening passed swiftly into night once they left the house behind them, cool October air nipping frightfully at fur and skin. They didn't last long, only enough for Kurt to grow even fonder of the place he was to call home. His excitement for exploring the city in the daylight was the only thing on his mind as he came bumbling up to the front porch, searching for his key in various pockets

"Oh for heaven's-" he gasped as he heard the clink of metal on stone and reached down to pick the key up. Unbeknownst to him the door had opened from the inside and he brought his head up…into a pile of well ordered papers. They went flying in all directions, Kurt cursing and freezing instantly as he set his eyes on the man in front of him.

He was small, well dressed but haggard looking, bustling around the floor and grasping his papers up before they blew away. His hair was slicked back neatly and parted on one side, and his eyes… _his eyes…_

"I'm sorry, but you're…" the man began, motioning to a paper Kurt had accidentally placed his foot on. His eyes widened.

"Oh I'm sorry, here," he crouched down and helped in collecting them all together, handing them back as they stood. He smiled. "I'm sorry, really. I should have taken more care." He said weakly.

"Not to worry, it was an accident." he replied in an accent quite like Kurt's only but missing the sharp twang of a New Yorker. "You must be Mr. Hummel," he said, putting the papers under one arm and holding out a hand "Blaine Anderson. And this is Lia…Aurelia" he nodded behind him where his shaggy grey wolf daemon was stood cautiously at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kurt, please. And this is Artemis. Or Art." Blaine smiled down at her and then looked back up at Kurt.

"Pleasure Mr- _Kurt._ I guess we're to be house mates. I hope you'll find me an agreeable one. I've been told that you're here to study."

"Indeed, and I wouldn't worry. Most of my time will be spent over in the college. Your references were quite outstanding." He commented. Blaine grinned.

"Well I suppose…" he took up his papers again, looking down at them and then back at his daemon, shrugging his shoulders with the slightest movement, giving Kurt time to order his thoughts. He hadn't been expecting a housemate of this multitude. He turned back, a welcome expression on his face.

"Would you care to accompany me for a drink this evening? I bought some pastries on the walk from the air dock and I'm afraid I won't be able to finish them before they go stale." Kurt could feel his eyes stinging with weariness and knew he ought to retire to his room but when faced with such an amiable face and charming demeanour… _and those eyes_. He found himself agreeing and being led up the stairs within the minute.

The room they entered wasn't unlike his own. Just as charmingly furnished although missing the abundance of boxes adorning Kurt's room. In fact it was much tidier than his, considering both men had only arrived that morning. His stomach twitched with shame. Artemis had taken to stepping cautiously around the room but the moment Blaine returned she was back at Kurt's side. He carried a polished silver tray on which was set a pretty silver teapot and two porcelain cups along with a small plate holding two lightly sugar dusted pastries. Kurt smiled in recognition as he noticed the tinted sugar cubes sat on the tray.

"Brought a bit of home with you?" he pointed to the sugar cubes. Blaine sighed sadly as they fall into opposing seats over the small coffee table.

"The last of what I had in London."

"London?" he inquired curiously as Blaine set about filling their cups.

"Indeed" he met Kurt's eyes for affirmation before adding sugar and milk, and didn't speak again until they had both taken a sip. "I inherited some property down there after my grandfather passed. I love it, but it's not the same as Oxford." He'd gained that glint in his eyes that Kurt recognised. He'd seen it around that afternoon, a tiny indicator of the lifestyle he had to come.

"Have you been in England long?" He asked, trying to sound off hand. He didn't want to scare the chap away. He took a bite of the pastry and hummed in enjoyment.

"Six months maybe. Though all down in London, apart from the occasional visit of course. I'm a geographical journalist so I spent the majority of my time mixing with the professors of the institute."

"You must be well travelled then." He joked, tilting his head to the side a little

"I have seen some rather remarkable things, but I wouldn't want to bore you." He shook his head and smiled down at his tea.

"I'm sure it wouldn't." Kurt prompted, eager to learn where this man had spent his youth.

"Well if you're sure…" and then he was off, explaining about his journeys to the north and his adventures in South America. All the creatures he had discovered. Kurt found it to be the most endearing characteristic of the man so far, how he gushed with such passion and had him gasping and laughing at all the right things. When he was done, he looked exhausted. Kurt shook his head in awe.

"And here's me only just getting out of the States." Blaine laughed, looking up at him gratefully.

"What about you? I would place your accent as…Northern New York? Forgive me if I'm wrong."

"No, no you're right. I grew up in Mohawk Valley. I escaped to the City to study and there's been no looking back since."

"What are you here to study?" Blaine asked, crossing one leg over the other and leaning forward with interest.

"I got offered a job at the university as a literary scholar. They provide the time and resources for my research and I couldn't see a downfall. And the country is beautiful so I was hard pressed to say no." Blaine's eyes widened in agreement and then they both laughed lightly.

"I'll see what I can do about your specific college placement. Honestly, Jordan is the place to be. It's spectacular." He sounded awestruck and Kurt had to grin.

"Thank you. It's nice to have a friend who knows a bit about this place." He smiled warmly. His eyelids continued to flag with the warmth and comfort of the room and company and he figured he should probably excuse himself before he nodded off right there and then. He placed his cup back down on the tray and made to stand, brushing off his hands, Blaine mimicking him.

"Of course, you must be tired from your journey." He disappeared into another room to fetch his coat and met Kurt by the door. He folded it over his arm and held out a hand.

"It was lovely to meet you Mr Anderson."

"Blaine." He corrected, rolling his eyes. Kurt blushed "and it's been wonderful" he took Kurt's hand softly, just as the clock struck twelve.

For a moment, the action was stopped in its tracks as they searched each other's gaze. It took a moment for Kurt to realise how abnormally close they were stood, hands fast between them. He felt rapped, unable to look away, pulled in by the allure of his eyes, ensconced in his aura. He could even count his eyelashes, if he stood here long enough, and he could stand here long enough…

Art nudged at his hand, breaking his attention. They both looked away bashfully. Kurt took in a stuttered breath and stepped out. "Goodnight Kurt" he heard Blaine murmur behind him before the door slid softly shut.

He followed Artemis shakily up the next flight of stairs and fumbled with the key to his rooms. Once inside he fell rather unceremoniously onto the settee and felt his daemon settle, curled up across his chest and stomach.

"Oh Art, how am I going to survive this year?"

* * *

 

 

Kurt would look back at his first week in Oxford as the most eye-opening of his life.

Most of his time was spent settling in, eating out and burying himself chin deep in British culture. It was such a step back from New York that he found himself grinning from ear to ear at the fact that he came home at night refreshed, and in a glorious mood.

Of course, his neighbour contributed much to that.

The night after his full day touring the colleges, he came home to find a note pushed under his door with an address written out in neat flowing script. He followed it to a thin house where he was welcomed by a bright smiling woman and seated next to Blaine, who promptly explained that the owner of the house made the best apple pie in the city. They both returned home, giddy on Port and an evening well spent.

The next day Kurt met Blaine for his final tour of Jordan College. And he had been right, the place certainly was spectacular. Missing the delicacy of Trinity and the grandeur of Christchurch, it was a mind numbing mixture of the morose and homely with a great hall that made Kurt's legs tremble.

"…and of course it's not too far of a walk. It's convenient." He zoned back into the conversation, seeing Blaine smiling knowingly. "I know, it's all rather breath-taking isn't it?" Kurt nodded his agreement. "So," he leant an elbow against an arch surrounding the quad they were stood in. "have I convinced you?" Kurt heaved a sigh and crossed his arms, looking around himself.

"This place is wonderful Blaine, I could really see myself here." He couldn't help the grin.

"I'll arrange a meeting with the Master and we'll get you settled in. We've been in correspondence for a few months so it shouldn't be a problem." They exited together, Blaine's hands tucked into his pockets as they wandered aimlessly through the city. They settled on a bench near the river and fell into comfortable conversation.

They discussed the politics of the colleges, but the train of words soon turned serious again.

"What made you choose Geography? It must be an expensive trade to learn."

"I just loved the idea of waking up every morning in a new place. And I'm from a small town, an aggravatingly small town at times. Getting out was a must and travelling seemed the only way. What about you? Literature. Strange for someone hailing from such a rural background."

"Are you mocking me Blaine Anderson?" he sounded serious but Blaine must have heard the edge of humour in his voice because when he held up his hands in surrender, Kurt could see him holding back a smile.

"I merely wished to point out that you have done exceedingly well for such a young age. If you failed to pick up my compliment then I apologise profusely. It's not every day I meet a gentleman like yourself, forgive me for the intrusiveness." he turned back to the river, leaving Kurt wide eyed and speechless. He opened his mouth to speak but promptly closed it again and returned his gaze to the swans meandering lazily along the surface of the water.

"I am not susceptible to compliments Mr Anderson," he began quietly "so it is me whom you should forgive."

Blaine looked sideway at him, matching his gaze uncertainly. Kurt watched his chest rise and fall slowly.

"Well if no-one has, as of yet, taken notice of your profundity then I am greatly cheered to have been the first." He stated softly, breaking his gaze to watch out over the river. He seemed to shake himself off, straightening into the proper and sophisticated man Kurt had come to know. "Now" he pushed himself up and motioned to the view "it's a lovely day. I would enjoy the weather while we still have it." He turned back and held out his hand to be shaken. Kurt leant forward and took it, surprised by the gentleness of his hold. He startled slightly as Blaine ran his thumb lightly across the back of his hand, jaw slackening at the man's intense gaze. Blaine arched an eyebrow, pulled his hand back before touching his hat and marching off in the other direction. Kurt watched after him, hand placed open on his knee, suddenly cold with the absence of another to hold.

Artemis had stiffened next to him, rubbing up against his leg insistently.

"What was that?" He almost whispered.

"She wouldn't stop…staring at me Kurt. She wouldn't take her eyes off me. But it wasn't…bad, like it should have been."

"It felt safe." He finished for her, swallowing hard. "I can't riddle him out." He narrowed his eyes on the corner where Blaine had disappeared, adjusting that pale jacket of his, and rubbed a hand absentmindedly over the spot where his thumb had rubbed tender circles into his skin.

"What are we going to do?" Art asked, sounding concerned.

"Nothing." He said a little louder, standing abruptly, "We're going to nothing. We will be how we have always been. Perhaps we won't see as much of each other upon my establishment at Jordan. Heaven knows it would probably be a good thing." He began to follow Blaine's path, finding himself back at home swifter than expected. As he opened the door he almost tripped at a packet lying neatly wrapped a foot in. he bent down and picked it up, Artemis sniffing at it as he did.

Kurt made his way to the settee before setting about unwrapping it, folding the brown paper carefully and reading the note that had been enclosed.

_Kurt,_

_Thank you for the lovely week, I truly am grateful to have such an intellectual equal to spend my time with._

_Thing is, I have the feeling that there is so much more to learn from you, wisdom to gain I suppose. I would dearly love to divulge your company much more in the future. You really do have quite the remarkable mind._

_The gift enclosed is something I believe to be an appropriate welcome gift seeing as winter is swiftly approaching. I feel the colour is rather rare to be found, but beautiful none the less and would suit you perfectly._

_Your gracious friend,_

_Blaine_

Smiling, he placed the note down and turned to the box. Carefully, he pried the top up and off, pulling back the pale paper to reveal the most beautifully produced gloves he had ever seen. Mouth open and eyes wide he took one delicately from the box, holding it up to the light.

"I don't…" he started, examining the material closely "these must have been expensive. The stitch, the form…how could he afford this?"

"Kurt," he looked to Artemis "he pointed out the colour." Kurt's eyebrows pulled together in sudden realization and confusion.

"But why would he?"

"The same reason you would." She breathed. Kurt opened his mouth to reply but found no retort and so simply slid the glove onto his hand, sighing at the softness of the material.

"I don't know if I could accept these Art"

"Well you can't return them. Not if he meant something by them."

"But why would he…I don't understand." He fell back against the cushions, slipping the glove off and throwing it back into the box. "This is all too complicated."

"Well I'm hungry. And you have wine to consume. Let's eat." Kurt nodded his agreement and pulled himself up, making towards the small kitchenette.

As the day fell steadily into night, the room was suddenly filled with a soft glow, courtesy of the setting sun. On the settee, illuminated wonderfully, was a pair of dusty blue gloves, fit for a prince.

The exact dusty blue of Kurt Hummel's eyes.

* * *

 

October turned to November, November to December, and before he knew it, Kurt was caught up in a brisk winter and a joyful yuletide season.

His nights were filled with whisky, roaring fires and pipe smoke – his days; cold fingers, pinched red cheeks and the constant company of Artemis pressed up against his body for warmth as he studied. One thing they didn't warn you about; the college may be beautiful but it was also willowy and prone to staying well below freezing as the afternoon fell into evening, evening into the night. As most of his time was spent in the vast and well supplied library, there wasn't much time spent warming by a rich fire during the day.

And Blaine. All of his days were full of Blaine.

From shopping in the city's rich markets to morning walks along the river to merely basking in each other's company of an evening. Most nights found them laughing loudly at an anecdote or deep in discussion about the various politics of the country they had both grown to love. More often than not they came to a dead end with that particular topic, both at odds with the Magisterium and their lockdown on heresy. Neither of them had the courage to say it out loud but Kurt could see it. It was in the way Blaine rubbed his elbow when he got nervous, and how he shook his head before promptly clearing his throat and moving the conversation onwards and away.

His body language was something Kurt had taken a keen interest in. He noticed how Blaine would rest his chin in his hand while they talked over coffee in the main hall of Jordan college. He would sit and absorb, nodding here and there, flashing an understanding smile, dropping his head and chuckling softly every time Kurt said something to amuse him. And he tried, earnestly, because every time Blaine laughed he felt his heart-rate speed up to a tremendous rate of knots. He chewed on his bottom lip when he was thinking and had the most expressive pair of eyebrows Kurt had ever seen. What were more astounding; however, were the eyes beneath them.

A different shade in every light, but never missing that golden glow. They expressed his every thought, betrayed his every emotion. And when he looked up at Kurt intently like he was wont to do, he felt his stomach drop and throat dry up so not even swallowing hard and taking an extra-large gulp of whatever it was they were drinking could parch it. The worst part of it was; it scared him.

What he was thinking and feeling around Blaine was unfounded. It was  _sin_ , but however hard he tried to banish the images in his head, the prickling across his skin when he thought of Blaine's on his own, every thought of heresy and the Magisterium disappeared and he was left too warm and gasping for breath. Those were the nights he spent curled up tightly in bed, lonely and morose. Then he would wake to the fresh smell of warm pastries and a bright knock on the door as Blaine came to escort him to their joint work place. He had honestly tried to stay away, for as long as his heart could take it but that tug, that warmth he felt when Blaine's lip twitched up into a smile on sight….it was irresistible.

He was in love with Blaine Anderson.

The first time that thought crashed through his mind he was neck deep in a fragrant bath, warming the quickest way he knew. He sat bolt upright, clutching the porcelain and breathing heavily. Artemis was at his side instantly, oblivious to the water as she clung to him desperately. He took a few moments to calm down, pulling himself out of the bath and drying himself off before wrapping a gown around himself, pacing around his room.

"Calm down Art." He shot at his daemon as she fretted along his pillows.

"We can't. You can't." She whined.

"You think I can help it?" He shoved a hand through his hair, grasping it tightly before groaning and falling back onto his bed.

And then there came a knock on the door. He leapt to his feet, fumbling around and making sure he was completely covered.

"One moment!" he yelled through the apartment. Blaine's laughter followed, making his heart ache with want.

"Don't worry. I'll meet you at the usual place?" Kurt hesitated before giving into himself, much to the chagrin of Artemis.

"Of course. I won't be long" he paused to listen to Blaine's footsteps receding down the hallway and then gathered himself up. One night, then he would stop to think about this.

"This is a mistake." Art moaned as Kurt hurried around the room, throwing clothes in all directions.

"Oh hush. Its dinner, it would look strange if I didn't go. Everything will be just as normal."

Except it wasn't.

He was shown in at their favourite restaurant, a stranger without a face taking his coat and gesturing graciously towards a table near the back of the room. He tugged slightly on the collar of his dress shirt, adjusting his cravat and slipping the blue gloves off his fingers. He'd hesitated with that last detail but knew Blaine would think something were amiss if he was seen out without them. He wore them everywhere.

The usual grin lit up Blaine's face as he seated himself carefully, attempting a smile. In all honesty, his mind was buzzing with his recent realization and somehow every movement Blaine made set his nerves on edge. He cleared his throat.

"Did you have a productive afternoon?" Blaine began, waving the wine forward. "I took the liberty of ordering for you if you don't mind. And the wine is a vintage." He added. Kurt simply melted a little more inside.

"Productive enough, although it's unlikely I'll ever get through the entire collection-" he was going to continue but Blaine had lifted the crystal to his lips and swilled the amber liquid around to collect it's scent before slowly tipping it back and taking a sip, not pulling his eyes from Kurt's. Kurt almost choked. Blaine arched an eyebrow.

"Is anything amiss?" he asked innocently. Kurt took a breath and tried again, picking up his own glass and taking a large gulp. He regretted it instantly, feeling the vintage burn uncomfortably in his empty stomach. He coughed as subtly as he could, placing the glass down and pasting on a smile.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He croaked. Blaine's eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure? You're looking a tad pale"

"I'm fine, honestly." And he was, until Blaine decided to shrug it off and lean across to pat his forearm. His companion must have noticed the sharp intake of breath but chose to ignore it in favour of adjusting himself as the food arrived.

Kurt's was some form of fish, although he couldn't taste it and he certainly didn't pay enough attention to its appearance to tell that way. His eyes wandered around the room, switching from guests to décor arrangement to curtain pattern and carpet texture. For the third time that evening, he dropped his fork onto his plate with a clatter. He clasped his hand in his lap and took a deep breath, closing his eyes momentarily. Blaine looked him over, concerned.

"Are you sure you're well?" he murmured. Kurt nodded, picking up his fork again.

"Fine." He breathed through clenched teeth. Why was he so frustratingly chivalrous? With that charm and bottomless charisma. It drove Kurt to the edge of fury. What one human could be so aggravatingly perfect?

He set about spearing a piece of fish on his fork but the tremble in his hands was so strong he merely succeeded in pulling it apart into a ugly mess on his plate.

That was when Blaine reached across and placed a hand atop his.

It was as if a lightning bolt had come crashing down, coursing through Blaine's body before being energetically projected into Kurt's through their touching hands. Kurt pulled his hand back as if scorched, brow furrowing in confusion much like, he imagined, the look he saw on Blaine's face. After a moment the now extremely familiar features of his housemate softened and he went to reach out again.

Kurt pushed himself to his feet.

"If you'll excuse me. I need to catch some air." He whispered, feeling a familiar heat growing around his eyes. He slid his gloves off the edge of the table and fled the restaurant, not pausing to retrieve his coat but seeking comfort in the supple leather he had clutched between his fingertips. He jogged along the cobbles, holding back the emotion for as long as possible, drawing stares as he tumbled past the evening promenades. He couldn't care less. He just needed to…

_Breathe_  came a thought in his voice and he let out a stuttered breath, coming to a halt on the bench he and Blaine had spent that afternoon oblivious to the world around them, blissfully aware of each other's company and the joy it brought them both. He silently thanked Artemis for keeping her mind in check.

It was only a few seconds before his chest began to heave with sobs and he broke down, clutching her to him like a lifeline.

All that raced through his mind was: how could the gods be so cruel? How could they fashion us one way and prohibit that which makes us most human? Why were people not allowed to choose who they love, because after all how did you force your soul to choose someone else? He cried and cried, wishing to go back to before any of this had happened, before he opened his heart and spilled his wildest dreams to a travelling journalist with a wide eyed optimism and a close hearted view of the world. A view Kurt most achingly shared.

"Kurt?"

He gasped, spinning up and off the bench and dropping Artemis in the process. His heart dropped when he looked up at the inevitable. Blaine looked resigned, but confused.

"You followed me." He croaked

"I just wanted to make sure you were well. You've been out of odds all night"

"And you think it is your right to follow me when I clearly wanted to be away from you?" He shot back venomously, regretting it the moment the words were out of his mouth. Blaine's face fell.

"I didn't mean to cause offence." He said sincerely. Kurt scoffed, feeling emotion building in his chest once more.

"I suppose you didn't mean for a lot of things to happen." He muttered bitterly, standing with his chest puffed out in an attempt to clog the emotion before it reached his voice and eyes.

"Kurt I don't understand-"

"Oh you don't?" He said a little louder, realising too late that his voice was gone from his control. It trembled with every word. "You don't understand the torture I have been supplanted into by your…your offhand manner and declarations of friendship? You search out my company at every turn, basking in the fact that you have an equal to speak to, am I correct?" Blaine just blinked in reply. Kurt almost laughed out loud at the absurdity of it all. He was speaking of not only sin but punishable  _heresy._ The fact that he was feeling so hopelessly out of courage meant all he could do was finally let the threatening tears escape their confines. "You wine and dine me, you go out of your way to make me comfortable, and I am supposed to have taken this as a mere gesture from one house mate to the other?" he scrunched up the gloves in his hand and threw them over the bench. They hit Blaine's chest and slid to the floor. Blaine watched them fall silently. "You send me g-gloves, you say a gift o-of welcome, and you have the nerve to…to point out the c-colour" he couldn't continue, choked up on his own sobs. There was silence again.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said finally, looking at the ground a little to his left. "I didn't mean to insinuate anything you didn't wish to reciprocate. My apologies." He turned to leave but stopped and met Kurt's gaze "but know that I would never wish these months revoked. I truly have loved the time I have spent with you." He narrowed his eyes slightly "in every sense of the word" he dropped his gaze and spun on his heel, making to walk away, out of Kurt's reach, out of Kurt's heart.

"No." Kurt called out on a whim. "No you do not walk away like that. You have not earned the right to simply walk away from this." He was getting angry again, tears giving way to a sudden new found, fury fuelled courage. Blaine paused and turned back, looking uncertain

"What do you-"

"You know exactly what I mean." He seethed, balling up his hands at his sides. Blaine exhaled, and to Kurt's great annoyance, smiled. He bent down and retrieved the gloves lying forlorn at his feet. Then to his surprise, he stepped around the bench and held them out. Kurt took an involuntary step back and Blaine dropped his head and hand again.

"The first day I met you; you sat and listened to me ramble about my travels as if they meant the world to you. And then when you spoke of literature, with that passion and fire and complete _adoration_  in your voice I couldn't keep my mind from the fact that…I've never met anyone like you Kurt." He stepped closer, holding out the gloves. "What colour are the gloves?" He said quietly, finally meeting his gaze. Kurt was shocked to see them shining, clear and crystal and… _true._

"I don't…" he began, not knowing what to say. His breathing picked up, along with this heart rate and he found his body trembling with want and need as Blaine reached up and wiped a tear from his cheek as softly as if he were made of the finest porcelain.

"They're the colour of your eyes" he whispered.

The next thing he knew was that Blaine was filling his senses with absolutely everything. Their torsos pressed together, their hands on eachother’s backs and necks and best of all, the sweet taste of Blaine's mouth on his. He tasted of wine and smoke and winter and that first cup of tinted sugar cube filled tea. He tasted like knowledge and wisdom, the two things Kurt treasured above everything.

When they pulled back, both breathing heavily across the others face he had to reflect; maybe there was something else in the world he treasured over all else.

Blaine suddenly stiffened, looking around warily before grasping Kurt's hand tightly and pulling him along naphtha lit pavements. They slipped a couple of times on the ice settling across the cobbles but regained their feet, giggling with excitement. When they reached the house, it was only moments before they were falling back into Blaine's apartment, unable to keep their hands off each other until a searing thought crossed his mind. Kurt pushed himself back, pulling away from Blaine and pressing himself up against the wall.

"We can't do this," he gasped, repeating the words his daemon had desperately communicated to him. "We can't."

"Who says." Blaine groaned, stepping up to Kurt once more and running his nose along from his shirt collar to his ear lobe.

" _No_ , Blaine," he pushed him off again "this is  _heresy._ " Blaine scoffed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Are you honestly going to deny this Kurt? Do you think things can simply go back to normal now? You say you've wished for this, then you do not know how long I have agonized over it since they day I first met you. Three months Kurt, of watching you sink deeper into a stupor for this place, while I was falling wildly for you."

"This is punishable by  _death._ " Kurt breathed.

"Only if we get caught." Blaine almost growled, and that was the last straw. Kurt moaned in the back of his throat and flung himself at the man, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck and allowing him to lead them both blind towards the bedroom. He was turned on the spot and felt his calves hit the board at the bottom of the bed. Blaine took his hands from Kurt for a moment as he pulled his jacket off and moved to help with Kurt's. Their kissing became less focused and more greedy as they tore at each other’s shirts and shoes, eventually standing half bare in under clothes. Blaine stepped back and led Kurt to the side of the bed with a smirk, pupils blown with lust. Kurt couldn't breathe, but let himself fall back onto plush covers before raising his head to watch his soon to be lover crawl atop him.

Up until now he hadn't really thought much about what they were doing. He had thought about the consequences of it but having Blaine straddling his hips, so warm and soft and  _real_  he felt a deep blush creeping up from somewhere deep in his chest. Blaine seemed to notice and smiled shyly.

"You're beautiful." He stated simply, leaning down to press kisses all along his collar bone and jaw line. Kurt closed his eyes and pushed his head back further to allow Blaine better access to his neck - he couldn't help the fingers digging into his hips. He felt Blaine pull back and suddenly his lips were rather busy, tongues moving together perfectly.

It wasn't until Blaine pulled away for affirmation, always the gentleman, before rolling his hips gently down into Kurt's and eliciting a loud groan that he really, truly realised where were moving. He felt a thrill of excitement and anticipation run through him so strong that he suddenly needed more, more heat, more movement, more  _Blaine._  He tugged at the elastic band of Blaine's last remaining item of clothing and he obliged, moving off Kurt momentarily and slipping them down and off his legs, Kurt doing the same. He stared almost in awe as Blaine pushed himself over and held himself above Kurt, holding his gaze as he lowered himself down. Kurt gasped at the sudden friction between their bodies, moving with Blaine as he rolled his hips down with a little more pressure than before, breathing heavily against Kurt's cheek.

"Blaine…" he moaned, grasping at non-existent fabric across his back. Blaine arched his pelvis into Kurt's again, teasing in a way that made Kurt's stomach boil with frustration. He made a noise of impatience and surged forward, meeting Blaine's lips as he brought his chest upright. Blaine gasped in shock, rotating his hips in a circular motion.

Tentatively, lips still engaged, Kurt threaded a hand between their bodies and took a hold of Blaine's engorged cock. Blaine shuddered in response, head falling to Kurt's shoulder as his breathing picked up pace. Kurt stroked gently, replacing Blaine's movements with his own. It wasn't long before Blaine began to tremble.

"Kurt…" He began.

"I know." He cut him off, half a groan as he felt heat coiling somewhere below his stomach. He rolled his hips up once, twice, and then for a third time in sync with Blaine before pleasure exploded across his senses, light flooding his vision as he grasped onto his lover with all his might. He felt Blaine's name tumbling into the semi darkness but didn't hear it, too caught up the ecstasy.

He managed to get a breath in as he felt Blaine collapse, pushing them both down heavily onto the bed. Blaine promptly rolled off him but Kurt whined and tugged him back, ignoring the mess on both of their stomachs as he let Blaine drape himself half across him, nose buried in his hairline.

"That was…" Kurt gasped, struggling to catch his breath.

"It was." Blaine agreed, nuzzling into Kurt's neck. He couldn't help but giggle. He felt the sweat on his body cooling swiftly, only then noticing how cold the room had become. He nudged Blaine, pressing a soft kiss to his temple before slipping off the side of the bed and moving towards the magnificent bathroom to the right. He found towels and robes and made his way back into the bedroom to find Artemis stretching languidly across the floor and Aurelia nuzzling at Blaine's hand from her place beside his own daemon. Thinking about it, Kurt couldn't remember hearing a thing from Art through the entire experience. Blaine was staring down at them thoughtfully.

"I want to try something." He said, matter of factly. Kurt smiled.

"In a moment." He perched on the edge of the bed and reached over to clean Blaine up, grinning into another kiss. He really didn't think he would ever get used to that. Once he was done he placed the towel down on the floor and passed Blaine a robe before donning his own, sighing in contentment as he felt the warm fabric envelop his body.

"Come here." Blaine was sat cross legged on one side of the bed, motioning for Kurt to do the same. Once he had he took a deep breath.

"Art." He called softly, one side of his lips twitching as Art leapt up onto the bed, rubbing her head across Kurt's side. He looked back to Kurt. "We don't have to do this if you don't want. But I would like to try it. Give me your hand." Kurt squinted in confusion as he held out his hand and watched Blaine call Aurelia over. He gasped suddenly in realization, but nodded eagerly, holding out his hand for Lia, not at all prepared for when Blaine's hand came to caress Artemis' fur.

At the same moment the blast of heat shot up his arm as he came in contact with the wolf's fur, an electric thrill exploded from his chest outward, making him giddy with pleasure. He looked up to meet Blaine's eyes, seeing him grinning in awe at what they had just done. He sighed lightly and didn't wait for Blaine to finish before closing the gap between them and pressing their lips together. Both daemons scattered, leaving them both to wrestle across the covers. This time Kurt pulled back first, grinning from ear to ear.

"What does that even  _mean?_ " He breathed, light headed with excitement at the prospect of this new discovery. Blaine laughed and pushed him off, shedding his robe and pulling back the covers. Kurt climbed agilely beneath them, sliding down to rest his cheek to Blaine's chest, comforted by the strong steady heartbeat he felt there.

"It means." Blaine sighed. "That I love you."

Kurt's eyes went wide. He manoeuvred so he was facing his lover.

"You mean that?" he asked softly, and for a moment he forgot about the house and its two apartments. He forgot about apple pie and Port, vintage wine and patches of frost. He forgot about Jordan and London and New York. It was just him, just them, and Blaine sat in the place of every faceless stranger Kurt had imagined those words coming from.   

"More than I have meant anything in the world Kurt. I love you with everything that I am." Kurt took another stuttered breath before leaning forward and joining their lips in a long, sweet kiss. He felt dizzy as he pulled back.

"And I love you. Like our souls were meant to be as one."

"It'll be dangerous."

"Of course, but it's nothing more than I expected. Besides…it's worth it," Blaine hummed his agreement. "I never want this to end."

"It doesn't have to. We have forever." He whispered.

"Forever" Kurt agreed.

* * *

 

On a dewy morning the following march, the sun rose on a different world. An impatient Kurt Hummel tapped his ever doc martin enclosed feet in rhythm with the tinny elevator music. It reached his floor and hurried out, only to walk smack bang into a shorter boy wearing a sunlight yellow polo shirt and accompanying popping purple bow tie.

"I'm sorry!" He said quickly.

"It's okay. It was my fault; I wasn't looking where I was going." He looked up and met his eyes, holding out a hand. "I'm Blaine Anderson, just moved into 503."

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel. And I'm 504. I guess we're going to be neighbours."

"Yeah I guess so." He laughed lightly, letting go reluctantly. "I was actually going to pick up some more boxes, if you'll excuse me." He nodded and moved past him, but Kurt couldn't help turn on the spot and follow him all the way down the hall to the stairwell. After a moment's hesitation he called out

"Hey Blaine!" the youth paused and turned "you wouldn't want to maybe go get a drink or coffee later? I figure we may as well get to know each other a bit if we're going to be bumping into each other all the time."

Blaine beamed "it's a date" and then, to Kurt's great surprise, he winked, and disappeared down the stars and out of site. Kurt huffed out a noise of disbelief, grinning, and moved towards his apartment.

He did have the most extraordinarily coloured eyes.

 


End file.
